Sugar and Spice
by Onepieceluva23
Summary: A childish girl and her protective older sister enroll in Ouran. Hikaru x oc and Hunny x oc


My heart beat fastened walking through the halls of this, amazingly, large school. My sister and I both got excepted into this prestigious school, the fact that Papà owns the Takeda hospital helps of course. Papà is a great surgeon and loves his job but ever since mama died he seems to lock himself away from us and others. Mama's death hit Papà and onii-chan hard, leaving papà under a great deal of stress having full responsibility of us and the organization. Onii-chan and mama had a special connection and when mama passed, onii-chan became withdrawn and protective. I know she's only wants what's right for me because she had to grow up at the age of six.

Walking through these halls, the ever winding halls, "Hey, where are we?" I asked. My sister, Miako, looked at me strangely.

"I've been following you" she said surprised.

"Really? I've been following you" I said, somewhat stupidly, pointing at her. She let out a frustrated sigh, I grabbed her hand and opened a random door, ignoring what the sign read and walked straight in. Standing before us were six random guys in uniform, "now, where are we?" I asked confused. Miako, unlike me, actually read the sign on the door.

"Music room 3" she read.

"My, it seems that we've been blessed to have two lovely ladies join us today" A guy, with blonde hair and a deep ocean blue eyes, walked up to me. He held my hand and lightly touched my chin, so that I was looking into his eyes. Honestly, I felt awkward and uncomfortable. The next thing I see is my sister's arm.

"Back off" she said protectively. I took a step backward, feeling a bit awkward.

"It seems that the new ladies have stumbled upon our host club. Miako Takeda and her younger sister, Miharu Takeda" Another random guy said, this one with black hair and glasses. He kinda scares me.

"H-Host club?" I asked. Not a moment after that another random guy walked through the door. Onii-chan took a step back, her shyness and claustrophobia getting the best of her.

"Oh, wow, it's a boy" said the identical twins in unison - which was kinda freaky.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" the random in glasses said.

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him" the twins said in exact unison - which was even scarier.

"Onii-chan, he's in your class too. So are the strange identical twins, right?" I whispered to my sister. She nodded.

"Well, that wasn't very polite" Glasses said. "Welcome to Ouran host club, Mr honours students"

"What! You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honours student we've heard about" blondie said.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, frightened.

"Why, your infamous. It's not everyday a commoner gains entrance into our academy" glasses replied. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school, as an honour student, Mr Fujioka"

"Well, ah, thank you. I guess"

"Your welcome" blondie said. "You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka, you've shown the world that even poor person can excel at an elite private academy. Haruhi side-stepped away from blondie, frankly I would have to. Their conversation went on and on, until Haruhi said he was going to leave. Then the other blondie, real small, grabbed Haruhi's arm.

"Hey! Come back here Haru-chan. You must be like a superhero or something! That's so cool" mini blondie said.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honours student" he said "And who are you calling Haru-chan!"

"I think they forgot about us" Miako whispered to me. I nodded in understanding.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar, would be so openly gay" blondie said. "So, tell me what kind of guys your into, do you like the strong, silent type like Mori, the boy Lolita like Hunny, the mischievous type like Hikaru and Kaoru or the cool type like Kyouya" the cool type, really?

"I, uh, it's not like that, I was just looking for a quiet place to study"

"Or maybe…" blondie started getting awfully close to Haruhi "your into a guy like me"

Haruhi got a bit freaked out and leapt backward, running into a podium with a vase on top, ultimately leading to the vases destruction. The vase broke into pieces on the ground. This ought to be fun. "Ohh" the twins said.

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an up coming auction" Hikaru says.

"The bidding on that vase was suppose to start at eight million yen" Kaoru says.

"WHAT?! Eight million yen. How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million? I'm going to have to pay you back."

"With what money?" The twins say. "You can't even afford a school uniform, what's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Scary! Kyouya bends down and picks up a piece of shattered vase.

"Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" Ah, so blondie's name is Tamaki.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body" Ok, that sounded wrong, on so many levels. "That means starting today, you're the host clubs dog" I'm glad I didn't break anything. Haruhi turned white, legit. Then fell over.

During our free time, the host club was… well… hosting. But there would be so many people there, I'm not sure how Onii-chan would handle it. "Should we go see the host club, Onii-chan?" I asked.

"Sure" she said "if you want" she added quickly. I don't believe this, she really wants to go?

"Are you sure, I mean your claustrophobia and everything"

"I'll be fine" she looked me in the eyes. I'm her sister, I can read her like a book.

"There's a guy!" I pointed out "You like someone in the host club, don't you, Onii-chan?" Her face went red and she put her hands in front of her face

"N-No it's n-nothing like that" she tried, but failed.

"Don't lie to me, I can read you like a book. Ok, spill, which one?"

"H-Hikaru" her face was as red as a tomato. I smiled brightly

"Aww. Onii-chan has a crush!" I blurted out.

"No, its not like that" she said quickly. "anyway, he doesn't even know me" she added sadly, looking down at her palms.

"Well, then get to know him!" I advised her.

"B-But"

"No butts, let's go, anyway I get to see Hunny-senpai!" I said happily, then realised what I had said.

"Oh, oh! What do we have here? Hmm" She said mockingly with her hands on her hips. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up as I nervously laughed.

"About that…" I started but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey!" This voice called out. I turned around, along with Miako, and saw Haruhi-senpai running to catch up with us.

"Hi Haruhi-senpai!" I called out. Miako just nodded and we kept walking when he had caught up.

"You two look nice today" he complimented.

"Really? I hate wearing this yellow monstrosity! Sure, it looks good, but damn, it's so uncomfortable and way to girly!" I complained, slightly agitated.

"I guess, but I wouldn't care if I had to wear it, it's better than the clothes I have on now" There was a moment of silence as I looked at Miako and she looked at me... Light bulb.

"No kidding" I said thoughtfully. We began walking towards were the hosts were… hosting. Haruhi-senpai had been out shopping, being the host club's dog and all. We walked into were the host club was, Tamaki-senpai greeted us from his position on the couch. I dragged my sister over to Hikaru-senpai and his brother Kaoru-senpai. I would never leave her with people that she doesn't know, she has a "thing" with being alone with people she doesn't know very well.

Everyone began crowding around Tamaki and discussing "instant coffee". Then Tamaki-senpai declared that he would try it. It ended up being that the girls were the ones drinking it. When that got boring, I dragged my sister back to Hikaru-senpai and Kaoru-senpai, yeah I like to drag my sister, and watched as they did their "brotherly-love" act. I don't really like it, nor do I get it, but it seems to work for them. God knows how.

Mori-senpai entered the room, carrying a sleepy Hunny-senpai on his back. "Sorry… we're running late" Hunny-sempai apologised. "I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake" I have to say Hunny-senpai is so cute, hard to believe he's eighteen. I'm short for my age, but even I'm taller than Hunny-sempai.

Tamaki-senpai started giving a pep talk to Haruhi-senpai, until Haruhi-senpai called him obnoxious. Tamaki-sempai went into a "emo moment", he got over his little emo moment fast, though. The host club wanted to teach Haruhi to how to be a host, good luck with that considering she's a girl. Hikaru-senpai took Haruhi-senpai's glasses off, revealing her beautiful eyes.

We were all waiting for Haruhi-senpai to come out of the change room. "Um.. Senpai?" she asked

"Aren't you finished changing yet?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"You sure it's really ok for me to keep this uniform?" she asked politely.

"Cute! Your as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" Tamaki-senpai cried.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Hunny-senpai exclaimed.

"If we had known that's how you really look…" Hikaru started.

"we would have helped you out sooner" Kaoru finished

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers" Kyouya-senpai said.

"You know that's just what I was thinking, our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Today you are an official member of the host club" Tamaki-senpai declared. "I will personally train you to be a first rate host, if you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million debt"

"A host?" Haruhi-senpai asked uncertainly.


End file.
